Harry Potter: Consequences
by D.Torres
Summary: One moment of happiness is lost when the actions of two of Harry's closest friends cause him to leave those he loves.
1. Part 1: Ch 1 thru 3

Consequences 

**By Sabre275**

Chapter 1: Heartbreak at the Burrow 

Harry Potter was in love; he was in love with Ginny Weasley. He wanted to shout out to all of Europe how he felt. In the end he just bought her flowers and sweets. Harry and Ginny's friendship had finally blossomed into a romantic relationship during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The year after Harry graduated he took a job with the Ministry of Magic to stay as close to Ginny as possible. He had traveled to Hogwarts regularly for her Quidditch Matches, Hogsmeade weekends, and other special occasions. Ginny loved him dearly and secretly hoped that he would find the courage to ask her to marry him some time sooner than later.

Ginny had graduated last year and Harry finally felt the time was right to ask her to marry him. He had found the courage to ask Arthur for his daughter's hand and after a jovial grilling, much to Harry's displeasure, he declared that Harry had his blessing to marry his daughter.

Prior to the flowers and sweets, Harry had stopped at Gringotts to get his mother's ring. Harry had found a letter some time ago that Hagrid had written and saved for Harry for when he was older. In it, Hagrid had told Harry of the family heirlooms that he had taken and deposited in Harry's vault. Harry could feel the ring box in his pocket and could not wait for Ginny to see it. If all went as planned Harry would be engaged in a few short hours to his true love.

Ginny was waiting patiently for her love to finally arrive. They had planned to go out for dinner and Ginny was sweating. She had been nervously hoping that Harry would finally be asking her to marry him. Ron, Bill, and Hermione were perplexed as to Ginny's sudden nervousness. Ginny was very agitated and hyper all day. Fred and George were still recovering from her earlier fit of rage at them. They had made one tiny comment and they immediately regretted it. When she was done scolding them Fred asked Bill if she had found a way to channel mom into her.

Hermione was wondering the same thing.

Harry arrived half an hour before dinner. Ginny rushed him when he walked into the living room and gave him a big hug.

"I've got something important to ask." They both said at the same time.

"Harry, do you mind if I go first? Ginny asked.

"Actually love, if you'd let me I'm sure you'd like to hear what I have to say."

Ginny gave him a strange look. "Are you suggesting that what I have to say isn't as important?" 

Fred and George, recognizing the tone of her voice, ran out of the burrow. Ron, Hermione, and Bill followed close behind them.

"I'm not saying that at all Ginny, I just have something to ask you and I'd rather not wait." He said as he reached into his pocket to draw out the ring box.

"So, its ok for me to be the patient one but not the great Harry Potter is it!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, that's not what I mean." He replied, defending himself from her sudden verbal lashing.

"This is an equal relationship, we each have to compromise. I'm tired of being the one to compromise. I want you to hear me out." Ginny screamed.

Harry relented. He let go of the ring box and looked at Ginny with calm resolve.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ginny asked in an annoyed tone.

"You said you wanted to talk so I'm listening." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"God why do you have to be so difficult." Ginny replied exasperated.

"I'm not being difficult." Harry said standing up to his girlfriend. "I'm compromising. I don't want to argue with you, I just want to say what I've got to say."

Ginny looked at him.  She was suddenly so furious with him. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stand to look at him right now. "Go Home Harry! I can't talk to you right now."

"What are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere until we…."

"I said get out!!!! Get Out, GET OUT, GETTTTT OUT!!!!!" and before Harry knew what was happening, Ginny had smacked him in the face and run up to her room crying hysterically.

Ron, Bill, and Hermione returned to the house upon hearing Ginny scream at Harry to leave. Ron watched as his emotional sister ran up the stairs crying.

"What did you say to her?" Ron demanded, grabbing Harry by his shirt and shaking him.

Harry pushed the enraged red head of him. "I didn't say anything. She just went off the deep end."

For the second time today a Weasley struck Harry. Unlike Ginny who had simply slapped him on his face, Ron had balled his fist and laid into his best mate. Harry smashed into the living room window, the glass cracked slightly. Before Bill could stop his younger brother the room was filled by the sound of a yell, "Expelliarmus!"

Bill and Hermione hadn't noticed that Ron had drawn his wand and before they could act, the furious red head had fired a spell at Harry. 

Harry hadn't recovered from the blow to his face but suddenly felt himself thrown through the living room window and out into the lawn. Bill tackled his brother, and smashed his hand into the ground, causing Ron to drop his wand. Hermione ran outside to check on Harry. When she got to his side Harry had managed to prop himself up with one arm, he was in shock. Hermione watched as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Harry." Hermione started, and reached to wipe some blood off his head. A piece of glass had scrapped him as he went through the window.

Harry didn't let the girl touch him. Tears falling from his face, Harry stood up shaking, dusted himself off, and walked away from the Burrow.

Hermione ran after him.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"What the hell were you thinking? Have you completely lost your senses? He's your best mate!" Bill yelled at Ron.

"He hurt Ginny." Ron barked back.

"You don't know what was going on." Bill replied. "You let your temper get the better of you and could have killed Harry."

Ginny came back down a moment later, the window shattering had alarmed her.

"What happened down here?" Ginny said her eyes still red from crying.

"Ron nearly killed Harry because of you. What happened between you two?" Bill asked.

"We had a stupid row over nothing, I let myself get too emotionally worked up." Ginny replied.

"You mean he didn't….." Ron started.

"He didn't do or say anything Ron, I wouldn't let him." Ginny said.

"Ohhhh Hell." Ron said, falling into a slump on the couch.

"Better fix this before Mum and Dad get…."

"What happened to the window?" Mrs. Weasley screamed from the outside.

"Bloody Hell." Ron whined and his head dropped into his hands.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"Harry, calm down." Hermione said as the two friends apparated into Harry's Flat.

"Do not tell me to calm down. I was just attacked by my best mate, slapped by the woman I love and you have the gall to tell me to calm down?" Harry asked, in fit of rage.

"You have every right to be angry, I just don't want you to do anything rash." Hermione exclaimed.

An emotional Harry turned, grabbed Hermoine, and pulled her into a hug. "'Mione, do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked, forcing himself to calm down.

"You're like a sister to me, I care a great deal about you and would never want any harm to come to you." A red eyed Harry Potter stated.

"I love you like a brother as well, you and Ron were my first real friends." Hermione informed him a tear trickling down her left cheek.

"I can't stay here any longer. I can't be near them anymore. I loved them like they were my own family." He said, and levitated a garment bag to him.

"And I loved Ginny with all my heart." He then started throwing clothes into the bag.

"Harry." Hermione pleaded.

He pulled his Gringotts key out and the box containing a certain ring. "I want you to do something for me."

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, both of you!" Screamed Molly Weasley.

"Ron, you attacked your best friend and sister's boyfriend without knowing what was going on." Molly exclaimed, then turned to her only daughter.

"Ginny, you've been on a short fuse all week. You've yelled at everyone including me over absolutely nothing."

"I don't know which of you I'm more disgusted with right now." Molly finished. She needed to catch her breath before continuing.

Arthur Weasley walked through the kitchen, and upon entering the living room found his lovely red-faced wife, his oldest son, and his youngest children in the living room, minus a large window.

"What happened here?" Arthur asked.

"You two explain, NOW!!!" Molly ordered.

Ginny and Ron told their father what they had done. Arthur, who knew full well why Harry had come over today, could not believe how stupid the two had been.

"Ginny, you may have just ruined your relationship with Harry forever." Arthur informed her.

"Why do you say that dad?" Ron asked. He had intended to take the blunt of the anger Harry would aim at the two Weasleys, he deserved it.

"Because your father knows what I know." Hermione chimed in as she returned to the burrow.

"'Mione, where've you been?" Ron asked.

"With Harry, trying to calm him down." She answered.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's…. He's gone." Hermione stated, tears falling from her face.

"What do you mean, where'd he go?" Ron asked.

"Away. He said he didn't think he'd ever come back. The two people he loved and trusted most attacked him, without reason." A crying Hermione related. "It took all of his willpower to gather his things, and not break down in his flat."

"He gave me the key to his vault to put something away, said he wouldn't need it anymore. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left."

"Did you put it away?" Arthur asked the girl he had come to think of as a second daughter.

Hermione shook her head yes.

"What was it?" Ron demanded.

Arthur looked at his daughter and son.  He felt bad for them, but they had brought this situation down upon themselves. Taking in a breath Arthur simply told them.

"His mother's ring.  He was going to ask Ginny to marry him."

Chapter 2: Ginny's Story 

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny was racing to the Three Broomsticks. Harry was meeting her and they had special plans for the weekend. She had not been given all the details but knew that if Harry Potter had made the arrangements, they would indeed be special. The couple traveled by floo powder to an undisclosed location in London. Harry then blindfolded his ladylove and escorted her to their room where he had laid out the most stunning emerald green dresses and accessories Ginny had ever seen. He told her Hermione had picked all the accessories for him.

Harry left her to get dressed and told her to meet him in the dinning room when she was ready. Ginny opened a box next to the dress and found a card on top of the tissue paper.

_Hope you like my choices_

_-Love 'Mione-_

Ginny lifted the tissue paper and discovered black lingerie in her size. She smiled, and thought to herself that she, and Harry would have to thank Hermione for this later. When she was dressed, Ginny proceeded to the dinning room. She was taken aback at the scenery. Harry must have arranged for them to be the only ones there because the room was empty save for their table and the servers with the food. Harry was in a nice suit and turned to greet his love. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and led her by the arm to her seat. They then dined, and eventually danced. Harry had obviously paid a lot for this night and she knew that she'd never forget it.

When they were done, Harry led Ginny back to their room. He opened the door for her and kissed her hand. He then turned and looked like he was going to walk away. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She smiled and Harry held her closed and placed a kiss on her lips. Ginny gently pulled her lover into the room and Harry closed and locked the door behind him.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

That and so many more memories flooded Ginny's mind as she paced in her family's living room.

"How am I going to tell him?" Ginny said out loud. "We were always so careful, I don't know how this happened."

"Just tell him that you'll leave him for Malfoy if he doesn't ask you to marry him. That will get him to ask you." Fred bellowed. George was laughing hysterically at his poor sister. They had not a clue what she was mumbling about, but chimed in a playful response nonetheless.

"I'd never let anyone other than Harry touch me." Ginny yelled at her brothers. "Who are you to say anything about proposals. Angelina and Katie have been waiting for you two stupid gits to grow up, get a clue and act like men and propose."

"There are more important things in life then just having fun at another's expense." She screamed. "Why don't you act your age for once and be gentlemen. Now get out of my sight."

Fred and George had stopped laughing in the middle of Ginny's speech. Their sister had never talked to them like this. She was normally amused by their antics. The brothers lowered their heads and slunk out of the room.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"He was going to propose." Ginny repeated.

Her father simply nodded yes.

Ginny curled into a little ball and started crying. Her mother felt bad for the girl, and it wasn't until Ginny was again on the verge of hysteria that her mother walked over to comfort her. She knew Ginny would be upset by this but there was obviously something else wrong with her.

"Ron…. You… You ha… have to find him." Ginny managed to sob.

"It won't do you any good." Hermione chimed in. "He said he was going to use a concealment spell so he would be untraceable. I'm sorry Ginny, he's gone."

"It's all my fault." Ginny said, almost screaming.

"No Gin, its mine." Ron muttered.

"It's both your faults." Bill said disgusted with them.

"That's enough Bill." Arthur decreed.

"I'll see if I can put someone on Harry's trail. There are some perks to being Minister of Magic after all." Arthur then stood and went to make the arrangements.

"Wait…." Ginny said. "I have to tell you all something. It's the reason why I've been so unbearable these past few days." 

The room looked to Ginny, and she sat there for a moment, trying to gather the strength to finish what she started.

"I'm pregnant."

Chapter 3: Harry's Life 

Harry rode his motorcycle through the Arizona desert at top speed. He loved the feel of the air on his face on days like today. Harry had traveled to the states the day after Ginny and Ron had turned on him. That was six years ago, but he still thought of the Weasley's quite often. Before coming to America, Harry had decided he would like to live in Arizona. The area was scarcely populated and he could find time to fly on his broom and practice magic in peace. He had made contact with the United States Magical Commission prior to his arrival and they had briefed him on their rules and regulations. Some of the wizards there knew who Harry Potter was by reputation, and expedited his immigration into the country.

Magical use in the U.S. was strictly regulated but they were definitely more modern than Europe. It was considered impractical to use wands in America so a wizard formulated a way to fix that. The most common magical conduit was a bracelet for women, and rings for men. Americans had also found a way to have this enchanted jewelry access magic without an incantation or a flicking movement. Some spells required hand gestures though.

During his time away he'd sent several letters to Hermione telling her that he was ok and some of what he'd been up to. He didn't want her to worry. He refrained from using standard wizarding methods of communication in case she tried to track him down.

One Christmas Eve he'd apparated to Alaska to call her and wish her a Happy Christmas. He had requested that she be at her parents' home during a specified time. She was extremely grateful that he'd called her. She informed him that two years after his departure Ron and she finally married. He sent her his regards. Ron wasn't present for the phone call, much to Harry's relief. When she started to talk about the Weasleys Harry just told her to send his love to them and that he had to go.

Harry glanced at his watch and cursed when he realized what time it was. He'd been out too long and he was due back at the Parker's house in five minutes. He quickly pulled over to the side and with a wave of his hand he transfigured his motorcycle into something less bulky and immediately orbed to his garage. He then restored his bike, exited the garage, and walked to his neighbor's front door. He knocked and awaited a response.

"Be right there Harry." A woman's voice called out. Harry stood outside and watched as the front door to the Parker's house flew open and a little girl with black hair and green eyes tackled him. "Daddy."

Felicia Parker laughed as she watched the little girl squeal with delight as her tossed her into the air.

"Thanks for watching her for an hour Felicia."

"You know we love having her over. Anytime you need help we'll be there. I didn't hear your bike pull in otherwise I'd have been waiting for you."

"I'm sneaky, you know that." Harry said grinning.

His neighbor gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek, "Take care Amelia, and see you later Harry."

"Buh bye." Amelia replied, smiling.  Harry just waved. 

They entered the Potter family house and Harry placed his riding glasses, gloves, and keys on the table. Amelia walked over to the couch and climbed up. Harry couldn't believe how big his daughter was. At five-years-old Amelia looked everything like Harry and nothing like her mother. _Thank God_. He thought. Still as Harry looked at her he tried not to think of his ex-wife.  Unfortunately that didn't work. Amelia would always remind him of her, but unlike Mel he loved Amelia.

Harry had met Melissa Cartwright shortly after his arrival in the United States and the woman turned out to be a witch, of the non-magical variety. Harry had been an emotional wreck for the first few months and she was a muggle working in the U.S. Magic Commission as an office worker. Her mother was a sorceress in charge of the Department of Magical Artifacts. Her father was an archeologist who worked with wizards to find, catalogue and store magical relics.

When they met he found Melissa to be very pleasant and extremely attractive, more so than Ginny in some ways. Harry had intrigued Mel. She had heard stories from her parents about the famous British wizard, so she asked him out to dinner. Harry, eager to forget his troubles in England readily agreed.

After a relatively short courtship Harry and Melissa were married. Two weeks after they were married she announced to her family that she was pregnant. At the time Harry was ecstatic that he was to be a father. He had always wanted a family of his own, the only nagging feeling he had was that it wouldn't be with Ginny Weasley. Though as he looked back, he realized he should have seen the signs of what was to come.

It was exactly one month after the announcement of Mel's pregnancy that everything changed. Melissa was disappearing quite often, claiming she had numerous doctor appointments, or was required to work late. Harry was getting worried about his wife. He told her quite often that too much stress and physical exertion wasn't good for the baby. Melissa seemed to ignore his remarks. One day he went to surprise her at work with a picnic lunch. 

When he arrived his mother-in-law informed him that she was not only not here today but was on reduced work schedule because of her pregnancy. 

"How long has this been in effect?" Harry asked.

"She's been on limited duty for about three weeks." His mother-in-law replied.

Harry said not one more word to her. He simply turned around and returned home. When he arrived he opened a bottle of wine, and poured himself a glass. By the time Mel finally returned Harry had consumed several glasses.

"How was work today?" Harry asked calmly.

"Busy, I just got out a half an hour ago." the sweating Melissa lied. The phone rang and interrupted them. Harry answered it. "Hello, yes she's here. Hold on please." He paused.

"It's your mother." he said, handing her the phone.

"Hi Mom." Mel said. "How are you? What was that?" Mel said, listening to her mother. Harry watched as Mel's face went pale.

"I'm fine yes. I'll get back to you soon mom." she said then slowly, not looking at her glaring husband, placed the phone down.

"Sooooo" Harry said in an irritated voice. "Where have you been?" He asked calmly.

"I…"

"You can't lie to me Mel. If I need to I can read your thoughts." Harry reminded her. "Where have you been?"

"How dare you treat me like this I…" She stopped as Harry just glared at her. She could tell he was serious about invading her personal privacy and decided against acting like the wounded party.

"I… I've been with Jason." She said, turning away from her husband.

"Define been with." Harry requested.

Her silence told Harry everything he needed to know.

"Enlighten me, just how long has this been going on?" A rather angry Harry inquired.

"We never really ended our relationship." Mel calmly answered. 

At that answer Harry completely lost his cool and tossed his wine glass at their wedding photo. The glass shattered and sent the picture to the floor. Red wine soaked into the picture.

"You mean to tell me you dated me, accepted my proposal, married me, and are having my child, but you were still seeing this Jason." Harry yelled.

"You were a distraction Harry, nothing more. I never thought Jason would actually let me marry you. I only wanted to make Jason jealous." Mel informed Harry.

"The baby's mine." Harry stated.

"I'm not sure." Mel replied coldly.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I just know." Harry said, pouring himself a glass of wine in a new glass.

"You're point?" an annoyed Mel asked.

"When the baby's born I will take sole custody of MY child. You will not come near us. Furthermore if you try and interject yourself into our lives I will make you rue the day you did. Do I make myself clear?"

"What if I choose not to have the baby?" Mel threatened.

"I initiated a protection spell on the baby the moment I realized you were being unfaithful to me. You can't harm or abort the baby, no matter what you try. Oh, save yourself some money and just ask your mother, she'll tell you." Harry said.

Mel screamed profanely at Harry. She tossed several items at him that he either caught or moved out of the way of. Mel, her throat sore from yelling, tried to leave the house. The door wouldn't budge.

"One last thing before you leave here Mel, your parents are outside waiting to take you home. They heard everything we said." a smiling Harry informed her. "You were right, cell phones are great." Harry then picked up the active cell phone from the table and showed it to her.

"See you in seven and a half months." Harry told her.

Harry was normally not a vindictive person but the look of extreme displeasure on his soon to be former in-laws faces was absolutely priceless. Mel was in tears as her mother and father, glared at their daughter and escorted her out of their son-in-law's home.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"Dad?" The little green-eyed girl said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it love?" She laughed every time he called her that.

"Who's Hermione?" The little girl asked.

Harry shook his head at the all to familiar name. "Where did you hear that name?" 

"I found this in your room under the bed." Amelia said, pulling out a picture.

It was a wizard picture of the two friends from their sixth year. Hermione had given it to him. Amelia had started showing magical tendencies from age three so on her fifth birthday, Harry told his only daughter the truth about her father, grandparents and other grandmother's heritage.

He had told Amelia that her mother couldn't be with them, but never explained why. He just said he'd tell her when she would understand better. He did, however, make special arrangements for Mel's parents to see Amelia. It was not their fault that their daughter was a slut. He never denied them visitation, just Mel.

"She is a good friend and the closest thing I have to a sister." Harry told his daughter.

"So she's my aunt?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure she'd love you to call her that."

"Can I meet her?" Amelia asked, her eyes, pleading with her father. "My birthday's coming up and you said we could do anything I wanted."

Harry thought about this long and hard. It had been over five years since he was last in England and he wasn't sure about returning. Although he would like to see his dearest friend again.

"I'll see what I can arrange." Harry told his daughter who was jumping for joy.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"Hermione, telephone." Mrs. Granger informed her daughter. 

Hermione Weasley was lying down resting when she heard her mother calling her. She was home visiting her parents on an extended break from teaching at Hogwarts. Ron was busy working at the ministry for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and couldn't take any time off. Hermione was spending the rest of the week with her parents, since she was usually so busy teaching she couldn't spend much time with them.

"Hermione speaking." the tired girl answered.

"I didn't expect to actually find you there 'Mione, how are you?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Ha… Harry."

"In the flesh, so to speak." he joyfully replied.

"How are you, its been ages." she happily answered.

"I know, I'm sorry about that but I've been very busy. Listen, I…. I'd really like to see you. Are you free anytime this month for a visit?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, I'm free. When would you be arriving?" she asked.

"How long are you going to be at your folk's place?" he asked, not directly answering her question.

"I'll be here for another week." she responded.

"I'll give you a call there when I arrive. 'Mione, please don't…."

"No one will know, I promise." Hermione reassured him.

"Thanks love." He said playfully. "We'll see you soon." And he hung up the phone.

"Who's we?" Hermione tried to ask but the connection was already lost.

Hermione hung up the phone and her head fell back on the pillows laying on the bed. She looked over to her right and saw a moving photo of her, Ron and Harry from their first year at Hogwarts. Next to it was a photo of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and herself paired off, couples smiling and hugging. The final photo was a picture of the Weasley and Granger families last Christmas. The Weasley family had grown some in the last five years. Fred, George, Bill, Percy, and Ron were all married. She looked at her finger, her wedding ring still shining like the day Ron had given it to her.

Bill was the first boy to have a child. None of the others had had children of their own. As she looked at the picture Ginny and twins were sitting there looking happy. Hermione knew that Christmas was about the only time she smiled. She put on a happy face for her two little ones with the help of her brothers, Molly and Arthur. Hermione and her parents never allowed the Weasleys to find out that Harry had been in contact with them over the years per Harry's request. As 'Mione looked at the picture she wondered if she should break her word to her best friend, in the hopes that he would return to the family that had shattered his heart, and hopefully, hopefully, mend it.

_No, I better wait until I find out who 'we' is exactly_. Hermione thought to herself.


	2. Part 2: Ch 4 thru 6

Consequences 

**By Sabre275**

Chapter 4:  Confrontations 

Two days later Harry and Amelia Potter stood nervously outside of the Granger family house.  They had just arrived after Orbing in from Arizona.  Orbing was similar to apparating but allowed you to transport over long distances nearly instantaneously, while carrying several people if need be.  Amelia loved orbing, she thought it was so pretty, especially when she watched her father orb into or out of the room.  Harry also knew that even if the person had anti-apperation wards in place he could get into and out of a place with no one the wiser.

Amelia was a little cold, Harry had warned her that England was much cooler than Arizona.  She was wearing a nice dress, with a coat on, stockings, and black dress shoes.  She had been extremely hot while waiting to leave, but now that she was in England she was glad her father had the foresight to warn her.  Harry had Amelia stand off to the side while Harry awaited the Grangers to open the door.

Mr. Granger opened the door and immediately shook Harry's hand.  Harry asked if Hermione was around and he told her she would be out in a minute.  Harry quickly motioned for Amelia to come from the side.  Mr. Granger was shocked to say the least.  Hermione had warned them that someone would be coming with Harry, they just didn't suspect it would be a child.

Mr. Granger welcome them and introduced himself to the little girl and ushered them into the kitchen.  Hermoine and Mrs. Granger came out to see who was at the door.  Harry tapped his friend on the shoulder and she turned to find a smiling Harry standing behind her.  She gripped him in a bear like hug and held him tight, and closed her eyes as she felt her eyes well with tears.  She was so happy to have him back.  When she opened them again she suddenly flew out of Harry's embrace.  She had seen something she thought was impossible.  Amelia simply laughed at the scene, it reminded her of a cartoon.

"She doesn't bite Mione."  Harry chuckled.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Amelia."  Harry said introducing the smiling girl.

Amelia stood up from the chair, walked over to the still shocked Hermione and pulled on her slacks, signaling that she wanted the girl to kneel down.  Hermione slowly did this.

"Dad says you're like a sister to him."  The little girl informed Hermione.

"Did he now?"  Hermione said hesitantly.

"Can I call you Aunt Herminione." The girl said.  Everyone laughed, including Hermione.

"That's Hermione.  Like this, her-my-on-e.  But how about you just call me Aunt Mione."  The older girl said now picking up her surrogate niece.

Amelia grabbed Mione by the back of her neck and squeezed herself hard against her.  When she let go she nodded yes.

The next hour was spent telling Hermione and the Granger's about his life in America; the joys and sorrows of single parent hood, the hardships of being in a new place, making new friends, and generally missing home.  While he went over the tale Amelia had fallen asleep.  She wasn't use to the different time zones and it was past her bed time in the US.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger had made up the guest room for them incase they wanted to stay the night.  Harry thanked them and said they would gladly stay the night.  He then carried the little girl to the room.

Hermione and her parents were smiling at how cute they looked until a sudden arrival broke the mood.

"Surprise Love."  Ron said as he apparated into the room.

"Ron."  Hermione yelped.  "Love, what're you doing here?  I thought you had to work all week."

"I got Neville to cover for me for two days.  I didn't want you to spend your time alone you know, no offense mum, dad."  Ron said, kissing his wife.  Mr. Granger tried to excuse himself to go let Harry know not to come out.  However he wasn't quick enough.

Harry stepped into the Hall and was already in mid sentence.

"Did I just hear Mione leave?"  Harry asked and stopped in his place.

Ron had turned at the haunting voice. It was one he would never forget.  It was a source of great pain and sorrow for him, as well as rage.  The two men stood their ground, neither saying a word.

"Harry, its not what you think."  Mione blurted out, breaking the silence.

"You don't know what I'm thinking Hermione."  Harry said coldly.

"Don't do anything stupid Ron."  Mr. Granger ordered.

"You knew he would be here?"  Ron asked Hermione.  "You knew he was coming?"

"It was a surprise.  They weren't expecting me."  Harry cut in, trying to cover for Hermione.  He could tell that she didn't set him up.

"I decided to come back for a visit.  Naturally I would look up my ONLY friend's parents to see if I could get in contact with her."  Barked an irritated Harry Potter.

"I see that I'm intruding so I'll just leave." Harry turned and walked towards the guest room.  

"Harry wait."  Ron asked.  He forcefully grabbed his former best mate's right shoulder.

Harry, not turning around, simply grabbed Ron's wrist, leaned forward and flipped the taller man over him.  The impact forced the wind out of Ron's lungs.

"Do Not Touch Me.  Ever!"  Harry ordered the man.  Ron was seeing spots, Harry had gotten the best of him and he was feeling it.  In his heart though, Ron knew he deserved far worse.  Harry exited the guest room carrying something that he couldn't focus on because of the dim lighting and the spots in his eyes.

"I'll be in touch." He whispered to Hermione, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  Then he orbed out of the Granger's home, shocking Hermione and her parents.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

"How's your head."  Mr. Granger asked.

Ron, holding an icepack on the back of his skull simply muttered, "Its been better."

"How long was he here?"  Ron asked.

"A few hours before you showed up."  Mr. Granger answered.

Hermione was sitting on the couch across from the injured Ron.  She had not spoken to him since the incident with Harry.

"Would you excuse us please?"  Ron asked his In-Laws.  The parents said they were going for a walk.

"I didn't know, I thought I'd do something out of character and surprise you for once."  Ron informed his seething wife.

"I'm not mad that you showed up, contact was inevitable if he was going to be here awhile.  What I am upset about is that you didn't let me, the person who he wasn't upset with handle the situation.  No you had to go charge off and grab him."  Hermione said in a nagging tone.  "You're lucky he didn't hurt you after what you did to him." 

"Why's he back."  Ron asked.

"Two reason's.  One he was visiting me."  Hermoine explained.

"And two?" Inquired Ron.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it."  Hermione replied.

Ron looked at her in surprise.  "What do you mean you can't discuss it?  Did you tell him about Ginny, Daniel and Lilly?"

"I didn't get that far, he was still telling us about himself and….."  Hermione smacked her hand over her mouth.

"And Who?"  Ron said, staring diligently at his wife.

"It's not my place to say.  Hermione said lowering her head.  Ron was about to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Look Ron, three and a half years ago I forgave you and Ginny for driving our best friend out of our lives for what I presumed was forever.  I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, I need to handle this if we're ever to get him to speaking terms with you and Ginny again."  Hermione enlightened her husband.

Ron was about to comment but Hermione interrupted him again.  "Furthermore, you are not to mention this to anyone.  I love you Ronald Weasley but if you don't do as I ask, then that's it.  We're done."  Hermione told her husband.

Ron looked into his wife's eyes.  Even when he'd been an utter prat, or during the first few months after Harry's departure, Ron had never seen Hermione like this.

He knew that she was serious.

"You have my word Mione, I will not seek out, confront nor discuss Harry Potter."  Ron said.

Hermione then walked over, kissed her husbands bruise, and gave her husband a hug.

"Now go to the house and get showered and changed, maybe I'll take you out to dinner."  Hermione offered.

Ron kissed his wife, and quickly departed, never missing an opportunity to dine with his love.  When he was gone, the telephone rang.

"Granger residence."  She answered.

"Is he gone?"  The voice on the other line asked.

"Harry, I didn't.." 

"I know Hermione, its ok.  I knew the risks coming back here and took them anyways."  Harry told her.

"He has two days off, I told him not to say anything, look for you or if he should run into you to leave you be."  

"and he listened to you."  Harry asked with much surprise.

"I threatened to leave him if he didn't, and I was serious."  Hermione informed her friend before he could chuckle.

"Mione, you didn't have to…."

"Harry the reason He and I didn't get engaged for a year and a half was because I hadn't forgiven him for what he did to you.  Ginny had an acceptable reason, but Ron…"

"What was it?"  Harry asked.

"Pardon."

"What was her reason for flying off the deep end with me."  Harry asked very curiously.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that Harry."  Hermione offered.

"I understand."

"Thanks.  Call me in two days, we'll make plans to take Amelia out.  Hermione requested.  Herminoe heard the little girl say that she would make sure he did.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

"Who might you be young one?"  Inquired a perplex Albus Dumbledore.

"Amelia."  The little girl responded.

"And how did you manage to get here Amelia."  The smiling Headmaster inquired.

"My daddy brought me to meet you."  The girl responded smiling back.

"Who might I ask is your father then little one."

"Harry Potter."  The girl answered.

The answer came as very little surprise to the headmaster. The girl looked exactly like Harry did.  She had his hair, his facial structure, and those green eyes that were becoming a Potter family Trait.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."  Harry said popping out of the shadows.  Dumbledore flinched slightly.

"That is twice Mr. Potter that you've managed to surprise me in one day."

"I've learned a few things in my time away sir." Harry responded.

"So it would seem."

"We just stopped by to say hi.  I came to look up a friend and thought I'd see how Hogwarts was before I left."

"We manage to get by."  Announced Albus.

"Really, so tell us of life at Hogwarts after Harry Potter."  The young man asked sitting down to catch up with his old Headmaster.

"Rather dull I dare say.  No one to keep my on my toes like the Weasley twins or a certain Boy who lived."  Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well maybe if I return to England you'll have this little ball of energy to deal with."  Harry replied.

Amelia just smiled and clasped her hands together like a little angel.  She pretended to be the symbol of virtue and innocence.  Albus just laughed and began telling the young girl stories about her father's youth.

Chapter 5:  Decisions 

Ginny Weasley was watching her twin children play in the field with their uncle's Bill and Charlie.  Lilly and Daniel adored all of their uncles, they were the only male roll models, besides their grandfather, that they'd ever known.  The children would occasionally ask about their father, Harry Potter.  They wanted to know what he was like and why he wasn't there.  Usually Grandma Weasley would suddenly appear with cookies or some kind of treat that would distract them but Ginny knew that as they got older this ruse wouldn't work much longer.

Not a day in the last five years went by that Ginny had regretted her actions of that day so long ago.  Ron hadn't helped matters but she couldn't blame him.  His only real crimes were over-reacting, over-protectiveness, and stupidity.  The blame for their father's departure lay squarely on her head.  If she'd kept her temper in check, compromised, or told Hermione and her mum about the situation her children would have a father.  Arthur Weasley had sent four investigators to try and track down Harry's whereabouts but after five months of looking even the Minister of Magic couldn't justify the investigators time away and call off the search.

"Ginny."  Molly called to her.

"Yes mum."  She answered, not taking her eyes off her children.

"I need you to go get a parcel for tonight."  Molly said.

"Where at."

"The Granger's.  Mrs. Granger left it on the kitchen table for us."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few."  Ginny yelled, then apparated to her destination.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Ginny disapperated in the Granger living room and walked into the kitchen to grab the item for her mum.  It had been some time since she had been in the Granger's house.  Hermione was very cross with Ginny and Ron after Harry's departure, rightfully blaming them for it.  When Ginny announced her pregnancy Hermione took pity on the poor girl and helped her through the difficult time.  When the children were about three Hermione, realizing Ginny could handle them herself, with drew her assistance.  She loved her niece and nephew, but was now only civil with Ginny.

This hurt Ginny because she and Hermione were good friends prior to that day and she had hoped that because of the children that their friendship was restored.  

Not wanting to dawdle Ginny picked up the parcel and turned around and was surprise to see a five year old girl staring at her.  She looked adorable.  She had on a cute little dress and was clutching a stuffed unicorn.

"Hi."  The little girl said in a friendly, if not tired tone.

"Hello."  Ginny replied, bending down to look at the little girl.

"Who are you?"  Amelia asked.

"My name's Ginny Weasley.  I'm the sister-in-law of Hermione. She's married to my brother Ron."  Ginny answered.

Amelia slowly backed away from Ginny. "What's wrong."  Ginny asked, the girl looked frightened.

"Ron's the tall man that grabbed daddy.  I saw daddy flip him.  Then pretended to be asleep before daddy came back for me."  Amelia told her.

At that moment Hermione apparated into the room.  Amelia ran to her and jumped into her arms crying.

"Ginny, what?"

"I didn't do anything, I was talking to her and then I mentioned Ron and she panicked."  Ginny explained.  "She said something about seeing her daddy flipping Ron."

"Amelia, you told us you were asleep."  Mione said, trying to sooth the girl.

"I heard loud voices.  I heard Daddy's name then saw him flip him.  You're married to the man daddy flipped."

"Yes, honey, Aunt Mione is married to that man.  We'll talk about it in a moment, let me talk to Ginny."  Amelia slowly walked to the guest room, half expecting Ginny to chase after her.

"Hermione, who is she, what's going on here."

"Ginny, go home.  Forget what you saw and heard.  Don't even mention it to Ron, he won't discuss it with you."  Hermione ordered.

"What are you talking about I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what is going on."

"Go.  NOW!"  Hermione ordered again.

At that moment the Granger's and their house guest returned.  Ginny saw the form of a man she barely recognized.  Harry Potter had changed in the five years away.  He was still thin but had obviously toned up his muscles.  His hair, while still unruly was cut closer on the sides.  His hair was loner on the front, she guessed to hide his scar.  It was then that the pieces finally fell into place for Ginny.  It was Harry that had flipped Ron.  And Harry was the little girls father.  Ginny fell into a seat, suddenly overcome with grief.

"Would you like to join us for a walk Amelia." Hermione called to the little girl.

Amelia ran out and hugged her daddy.  Harry kissed the girls forehead and handed her to Mione.  

"Be good for Aunt Mione.  I have to talk to Ms. Weasley."  Harry told her.  Amelia gave her father a kiss on the cheek, this made Ginny cry harder.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Harry had gone for tissue and placed the box in front of Ginny.  It took Gin several minutes to calm down enough to even start getting verbal.

"When did you get back."  Ginny finally managed to ask.

"I've been in the area for a week."  Harry replied coldly.

"I see you've been busy since last I saw you."  Ginny stated.

The statement was obviously the wrong one to make.  Harry rose and headed for the door.

"Wait…. I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it like that."  Ginny implored.

"I don't know what hurts more.  The memory of you and Ron turning on me, or they way you just spoke to me as if you were the injured party."  Harry said, not even looking at the crying red head.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that Harry."  Ginny moaned.

"I had something that was going to affect our future to say and you interrupted me.  I was highly emotional and didn't realize until it was far to late what I had done.  Ron being Ron didn't help matters."  She mentioned.

"The two of you might have well have killed me.  It was have been far less painful."

"How old is your little girl?"

"Amelia turned five before we came here.  This was her birthday present.  I don't think I'll be bringing her on any trips to Europe, they seem detrimental to her mental well being."  Harry mentioned as he sat on the couch rubbing his temples.

"Where's her mum."  Ginny asked in her most neutral tone.

"That's not your concern."  Harry said shooting her an annoyed glare.

"Listen Gin, it was nice to see you again, but as you may guess, I have a daughter to attend to so please show yourself out."  Harry yelled. 

He reached for the door handle but Ginny grabbed him before it was open.  He looked at her and before he knew what was happening Ginny Weasley was kissing him.  Harry tried to push her away but she was kissing him with passion so intense it could melt glaciers.  Harry reached and lifted her up.  He walked to the couch where the continued to duel only stopping to gasp between kisses.

"I'm sorry Harry Potter."  Ginny finally mumbled.

"I'm sorry I let struck you."  She said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you." She said crying.

"And I'm sorry I let you go."  She told him before pulling her to him and crying on her shoulder.

Harry just held her.  As much as he wanted to not care for this woman, he loved her,  he'd never stopped.

"Harry, my hormones were out of control the day you showed up to ask me to marry you."  Ginny said, starting her explanation.

"What do you mean?"

"I was two months pregnant."  Ginny explained.

Harry looked at his love in disbelief.  The ramifications hitting him like a slamming into a brick wall.

"Boy or Girl?"  Harry asked in shock.  "Both."  Ginny answered, tears starting to well.

"I'm so sorry Ginny."  Harry said crying back.

Ginny just held her love in his arms.  "I think, I think its time for you to return to  your family.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.  Then something occurred to him.  "Amelia."

"What about her?"  

"I have to break all this to her."  And Harry leaned back against the wall.  Ginny snuggled up to him and kissed him.

Chapter 6:  The Return 

Harry and Ginny waited patiently for Hermione and Amelia's return.  To calm his nerves, Ginny began telling him about their children.  Lilly was first born and has red hair and green eyes.  Daniel has a dark red hair and green eyes.  They were born on the 14th of February.  Ginny didn't have her purse with her with pictures, she wasn't intending to be gone this long.  Harry showed Ginny a few of the pictures he had of Amelia and him.  Amelia was born in late July, very near his own birthday and the anniversary of their violet break up.  Before Ginny could say anything though Harry kissed her and said that, whatever happened before today was forgiven.  It was time to move on.  Ginny smiled and give him a quick kiss.

Ginny, seeing the time, had Harry leave the room so she could call her mother and tell her she was detained for the moment and would arrive home soon.  She asked her to have the kids clean up and stay out of trouble till she got back.  When the call ended Harry and Ginny sat back on the couch waiting for Hermione.  It was Harry's turn to tell Ginny his story of the past six years.  She sat up and listened as Harry described what had happened.  Ginny wept for Amelia, her mother was not only selfish and ungrateful, she'd threatened the girl's life before she was born.

"That's unthinkable."  She said holding her love.

They heard the key at the door and Ginny pulled away slightly so Amelia wouldn't be intimidated by the situation.

Hermione carried in the toddlers as the Grangers followed.  Amelia hid behind Hermione's long curly hair, not looking at Ginny.  Harry stood and took his daughter.

"Lets have a talk love."  Harry said to his daughter.

"I'll see you at the Burrow."  Ginny said to Harry.  Hermione glared between the two.

Ginny then apparated out of the Granger house.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

"Daddy, who's that lady?"  Amelia asked her father.

"She is someone very special to me."  Harry answered.

"Special like mommy was?"  The observant little girl asked.

Harry shook his head.  "More special than your mommy honey.  Daddy loved Ginny very much before he left to come to the America."

Amelia began to cry.  

"Honey, look at me.  I know you want to know more about your mommy, and I know what daddy is saying right now may not make much sense, but you know I love you right?"

Wiping her eyes, Amelia shook her head yes.  "How much do you love me?"  Amelia opened her arms wide.

"I have something to tell you honey, something I didn't know until I talked to Ginny."  Harry told his whimpering daughter.

"Now before I start, how much do I love you?"  Amelia opened her arms wide again.  

"All right then.  Amelia… you have a brother and sister."  Harry told his youngest child.

Amelia started at her father.  "I… I have a brother and sister?"

"Yes.  Before I left for America Ginny was going to have a baby, or should I say two babies.  The three of you have different mommy's but you have the same daddy so you are all brother and sisters."  Harry explained as best he could.

Some of the fear that Amelia had displayed was washed away by this sudden realization that Amelia had more family.  "Where are they?"  She asked.

"If you want, we can go see them tonight."  Harry offered.

Amelia thought about it for a moment.  She looked like she was really trying to prolong Harry's agony but he knew better.  "Kay."  Amelia finally said.

"I'll send Aunt Hermione in to help you get ready, you want to look pretty for them right?"  Amelia shook her head yes.

Once the door was closed Harry leaned back against it.  Hermione was standing next to him, waiting to see how things went.

"Well?"

"That went better than expected."  Harry signed.

"And you and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She told me everything."

"Did you forgive her."  Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that yes."  Harry said grinning.

"Good, now I don't have to be mad at her anymore."  Smiled Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm not going now, but I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

Hermione pulled a necklace from around her neck.  Attached to it was a small key.  Harry placed it around his neck.  He then gave Hermione a brotherly kiss, and asked her to help Amelia get ready for the party.  He had one loose end to tie up.

"Just don't kill him."  Hermione yelled as Harry orbed out of the house.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Ron Weasley was outside his house putting away some personal items when he felt a presence directly behind him.  He turned slowly and stared right at his former best mate.  Harry quickly pulled back and let his fist slam against the side of Ron's face, sending the man to the ground.  Ron lay there for a moment, contemplating his response.

"Ok Mate, I guess I deserved that."  Ron said sitting up, rubbing his jaw.

"You deserve more than that.  But that was what I owed you for six years ago."  Harry said, cracking his knuckles and shaking his hand.

"We square then?"  Ron asked.

"On the punch, yeah, we're square.  The rest… I don't think we'll ever be square."  Harry said.  Ron nodded in agreement.

"But I forgive you."  Harry informed him as he started to walk away.

"I'll see you at the Burrow tonight, keep your yap shut until then."  Harry said and orbed out of Ron's yard.

"Well, this should be an interesting night."  Ron said as he rubbed his jaw.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

When Ginny returned to the Burrow she found her twins still outside, still dirty.  Apparently George and Fred took Ginny's request more as a suggestion and disregarded it.  Ginny yelled for the twins to get into the house and get cleaned up.  She then sent a few hexes at George and Fred for ignoring her request.  This sent her older brothers running for their lives.

Molly noticed that since her return Ginny appeared anxious.  She could sense   something was on her daughter's mind but could think of anything.  She had been at the Granger's for quite some time.  She hoped that Ginny and Hermione had finally patched up their differences.  The Grangers arrived just before six o' clock and said their hello's to everyone present.  Hermione informed Molly that Ron would be along shortly, and requested that two more seats be added.    Molly was puzzled by this and was about to ask why when Ginny, who had heard the request, confirmed that they would need two additional seats.

When Ron arrived the first thing molly noticed before kissing her son was a giant bruise on his left cheek. Hermione informed her mother-in-law that Ron had finally reaped what he'd sown. It was then that Molly looked to the door and saw a little girl with black hair and emerald green eyes.  Eyes so unmistakable, that they could only have come from one person.

Harry Potter walked into the Burrow slowly bringing in his youngest child.  Molly raised her had to her mouth.  She walked over and hugged the young man, welcoming him back.  She then greeted the little girl.  Amelia smiled at the friendly woman and said, "Hi."

Harry then walked into the living room and said hello to the now shocked Weasley family.  Bill was the first to walk over to Harry and give him a hug.  Fleur, his wife, took the little girl in her arms; greeted, and introduced her to the other Weasley's.

"She's so precious."  Molly told Harry.

"Ginny and I have talked, and worked out our differences."  Harry informed a smiling Molly.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been here for…" Molly cut him off.

"Everything worked out in the end.  You can't dwell on what might have been, just on what you intend to do from now on."  She told Harry.  Harry just leaned over and kissed the woman on the cheek.  

While they were upstairs the twins had wanted to know why Ginny was so nervous and why they were getting so dressed up.  Once they were ready Ginny sat her two children down and told the children that their father was down stairs.  It took them a moment to ready themselves then Ginny walked Lilly and Daniel down the stairs.  The children slowly followed behind their mother towards Harry and the gaping Amelia.  Lilly looked like she was going to cry as she saw her father for the first time.  Daniel was afraid to get to close.  He kept thinking this was a dream as he neared their father.

Lilly, tears falling down her face ran up to and hugged her dad.  Harry tears in his eyes hugged the little girl.  Daniel walked over to his father and sister and held his arms up.  Harry placed Lilly by Amelia, and picked up the now smiling boy.  Ginny was crying, as were most of the women, and Fred who couldn't help but act like a stupid git.

The twins didn't say much but suddenly became very aware of a little girl sitting next to their father.  Ginny and Harry then introduced Amelia to them.  He told the twins that she was their sister.  The three children looked at each other for some time.  While looking similar the color of all the children's hair was completely different.  The one common factor they had was their striking green eyes.  The children didn't quite know how to act around the other.  

Lilly was the first to do something.  She hugged her younger sister.

"I'm Lilly Potter."  She proudly stated.

"I'm Daniel Potter."  Her brother said proudly smiling.

"I… I'm Amelia… Amelia Potter."  The girl said crying.

The three children scooted over and hugged their smiling father.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Several hours later the three Potter children were put to bed in Ginny's old room.  The Burrow had been redecorated in the last six years and Ginny's room now had more space and a double bed.  The three children were tucked in and sleeping with smiles on their faces.

"Well the kids all seem to love each other, where does that leave us?"  Ginny whispered as she  sat in her love's lap.

"I love you Gin, and I want to marry you…"  Harry told her.  

"But, I can't."

Ginny looked at him in shock.

"See, I'm still the injured party here.  I accepted your apology and have forgiven you, but there is still something you have to do."  Harry informed her, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Harry, I apologized for everything that happened and we made up.  What more is there to do?"

Harry smiled and kissed her.  Ginny responded until Harry broke the kiss.

"See that little girl there."  Harry pointed to Amelia.  Ginny nodded her head yes.

"When she give you her blessing, I'll marry you.  Until then I will spend my time getting to know my children, and loving you."  Harry said kissing her again.

Ginny smiled.  "I convinced you that I loved you, twice now.  I'll win her over too, somehow."

"Do you think…"  Ginny started to ask, staring at the little girl.

"What's that love?"

"Do you think she'll, ever love me?"  Ginny asked Harry.

"I can't answer that love.  But if you love her like you love Daniel, Lilly and I, I'm sure she will definitely return your love."

Ginny stood up, walked over to the bed, and looked at the sleeping children.  

"She's special, I can tell."  Ginny said, "Sweet dreams Amelia, welcome to the family."  She kissed the little girl on her forehead.  She then gave her own twins a peck on the cheek before returning to Harry's lap.  She wrapped her arms around him and just held him as they watched the kids sleep.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Amelia was once again pretending to be asleep.  She had heard every word that her father and Ginny had said.  Amelia had never had a mother.  She always wanted to know more about her real mother but her father insisted on waiting till she was older.  When they came to England she became very attached to Aunt Mione.  She was pretty, and fun and smart.  Unfortunately she was only her dad's friend.

When she had first met Ginny she didn't like her.  Ginny was the sister of the man that her daddy had flipped.  In Amelia's book that meant all Weasley's were bad.  Her dad had explained, as best he could, that she shouldn't hate them just because he flipped Ron.  When she asked why he simply said, "Do you hate your Aunt 'Mione?"

Amelia had shaken her head no.  "Aunt Mione is married to that man, if you hate him you have to hate her."  Harry explained, hoping that this would defuse a potentially difficult problem.

"Ohhhhh Kay daddy."  Amelia relented.

She was glad her dad had talked her out of hating the Weasley's because they were all nice and funny people, particularly Uncle Fred and George.  After a while she even warmed up to Ron, who her dad had forgiven.  As she lay there listening to Ginny  she couldn't help but smile that the woman loved her father.  Her father even said he wanted to marry her.  Amelia knew that that would make Ginny her mom.

She smiled wide when she heard that in the end Ginny had to get her permission to marry her father.  A moment later Amelia heard Ginny whispering that she was special and that Ginny wished her sweet dreams, just before she kissed her forehead.  It was at that moment that Amelia decided that she would do everything she could to like this woman so her daddy would finally be happy.

-Fin-

If you liked this story let me know, I will continue it.  Remember, sometime people must go through a lot to get to Happily Ever After.

DST


End file.
